The Doctor Song
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Four Whovian versions of the llama song.
1. Box

**Box**

* * *

A Whovian version of the Llama Song:

wwwdotalbinoblacksheepdotcom (slash)flash(slash)llama

The first verse of the first and fourth versions is also not mine, as I took it from an icon on livejournal, whose provenance I am unsure of. Let me know if it is yours and I will give you credit for giving me this idea!

* * *

Here's a Doctor  
There's a Doctor  
And a bloody lot of Doctors.  
Fuzzy Doctor  
Funny Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Box

Doctor Doctor  
Banana  
Doctor  
Brolly  
Scarf  
Recorder  
Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Pinstripes  
Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Box

I once worked for UNIT,  
I hung out with young girls.  
One Christmas Eve, in striped jim-jams,  
I saved Britain with a sword.

All my people are now dead,  
They have been for so long.  
And now listen, Companion mine  
To my crazy song.

Did you ever see the Doctor  
Kiss a Doctor?  
On the Moon  
Doctor's Doctor  
Tastes of DoctorDoctor Doctor  
Box

Half a Doctor's  
Twice the Doctor  
Anyone can stand.  
Human  
Doctor  
Skinnier Doctor's  
grown up from a Hand  
Doctor  
Box

Is this what Earth's like now?  
Is it all so bollixed?  
Has the year been turned 'round back?  
Sonic  
Ginger  
Mocks

Now my regenerations are getting thin  
Time's winding down the clock.  
I'll become a hermit,  
And never leave my BOX!


	2. Donna

**Donna**

* * *

Here's a Doctor  
There's a Doctor  
And some more fantastic Doctors.  
Emo Doctor  
Manic Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Donna

Doctor Doctor  
Satsuma  
Doctor  
Hatbox  
Fat  
Spectacles  
Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Arachnoid  
Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Donna

I was once a human,  
Now he's half; it's vexed!  
A temp grew him from my hand,  
Does that make him transexed?

All my people are now dead,  
They have been for so long.  
And now listen, Companion mine  
To my crazy song.

Did you ever see the Doctor  
Kiss a Doctor?  
With his hands  
Doctor's Doctor  
Tastes of Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Donna

Half a Doctor's  
Twice the Doctor  
Donna's head can hold.  
DoctorDonna  
Human Doctor's not  
a proper Doctor  
Doctor  
Donna

Is this how humans act now?  
Are they all so crude?  
Are they brilliant idiots?  
Sonic  
Ginger  
Rude

Now my genes are getting thin  
I have no time for this.  
I'll shove Handy out the door,  
And escape in my TARDIS!


	3. Rose

**Rose**

* * *

Here's a Doctor  
There's a Doctor  
And a bloody lot of Doctors  
Broody Doctor  
Cutie Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Rose

Doctor Doctor  
Master  
Doctor  
Leather  
Pinstripes  
Banana  
Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Fantastic  
Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Rose

No matter how I kill the Daleks,  
It does not seem to take.  
This shop girl finally ended them,  
Does that not take the cake?

All my people are now dead,  
Save myself; I failed.  
And now listen, little girl  
To my emo rail.

Did you ever see the Doctor  
Kiss a Companion?  
In the TARDIS  
Doctor's Doctor  
Tasty Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Rose

Older Doctor  
Became younger  
Sealed a kiss to close.  
Barely used  
Doctor  
Skinny's not the  
Leather Doctor  
Doctor  
Rose

Is this how I'm told now?  
Am I just so old?  
Do they have banana daiquiris?  
Sonic  
Brilliant  
Bold

I am getting maudlin,  
That's how reminiscing goes.  
Time for me to lighten up,  
And spend time snogging Rose!


	4. Jack

**Jack**

* * *

Here's a Doctor  
There's a Doctor  
And another little Doctor  
Fuzzy Doctor  
Funny Doctor  
Doctor Doctor  
Jack

All my people are now dead,  
But I said so long.  
And now listen, Captain mine  
To my hopeful song.

I was once a psychic,  
I live in a box  
Ninth time to regenerate  
I became a sexy fox!

Did you ever see the Doctor  
Get a kiss?  
Before the end.  
Doctor couldn't  
Delta Dalek  
Doctor Doctor  
Jack

Leather Doctor  
Became hotter  
And never looked back.  
Torchwood Were  
Where Queen Exiled  
Doctor  
Doctor  
Jack

Is this what Jack is now?  
A fact and just so wrong?  
How can I not stand him?  
Immortal  
Paradox  
Song

Now my resolve is getting thin  
I'm running out of slack.  
Time for me to drop my pants,  
and go to bed with Jack!


End file.
